Grievance
by majesticpigeon
Summary: When Rin lets his power consume him, a little bit of sex from Yukio gives Rin a wake-up call.


**Its a now a year since Yukio and Rin had been to the cave where their Mother had given birth to them for the first time. They viewed it as her grave but they'd never viewed her as their Mother so they had nothing to grieve. Father Fujimoto was still fresh in their minds, and every time Yukio thought of him, it was like someone has ripped a piece of his heart away, a sharp pain that was not physically, but mentally. To him, it was the worst kind of pain.**

 **Yukio, from a young age, believed in Hell and Heaven since he had the ability to see demons since Rin is one and Yukio liked to believe Father Fujimoto watched over him, looking out for him; even Rin.**

 **Until he started having those feelings.**

 **The mind-consuming feelings.**

 **Those feelings that got Yukio demoted from Paladin to an Arc Knight because he let himself get distracted from his job too many times. Too focused on Rin.**

 **It was wrong, he knew that but you can't help who you love and they say you tend to fall for someone quicker in a dangerous situation. It figures.**

 **And because of clearance of chaos, Yukio was finally able to grieve. To mourn the death of his Father, his real one. No fucking Satan. Anyone can be a biological Father, but it takes a real man to be a Dad, Yukio thought.**

 **Yukio observed that none of the emotions of Rin seemed to show on his face, nor in his actions. He wondered if he even grieved at all, all he said was words in a cool, collected manner but inside, was he even feeling a touch of emotion? He didn't know.**

 **He looked up from marking all of the Ex-Wires second-to-last exams, to look at an old photo of seven-year-old Rin and Yukio sitting on Father Fujimoto's lap which was placed in a normal black picture frame on his window-sill behind Yukio's desk. They were all wearing Santa hats. They all looked so happy, Rin looking so innocent without a clue in the world that he was the Son of Satan.**

 **His eyesight became blurred due to the buildup of tears Yukio was shedding. He thought he was coping well but clearly he wasn't. It was still a touchy subject.**

 **He looked on the other side of the dorm, Rin's side. It was messy, with posters of women in bikinis scattered around and manga cluttered his mini bookshelves. The only clear spot was his bed. It was a single bed and the duvet covers were an army green. Rin laid lounged on the bed reading a manga which Yukio believed to be** ** _Attack On Titan Volume 16._**

 **Rin and Yukio seemed to be growing apart within the last three months and he knew exactly why- Rin let the darkness in. Rin had lost his determination in classes and had been doing poorly. Yukio tried to remind him why he even wanted to become an exorcist in the first place but he kept dismissively brushing it off, as if Yukio's words were just water on his back.**

 **By now, Yukio was tearing up. Big time. He tried to hold back the tears but he ended up making a loud sound which caught Rin's attention.**

 **Rin looked up from his manga with a curious look.**

 **"** **What's up Nii-San?" Rin asked.**

 **"** **Surprised you even fucking noticed," Yukio coldly mumbled. "** ** _Nii-San."_** **He sarcastically said.**

 **"** **Geez Yuki, what's up?" Rin gently put** ** _AOT_** **down his bed-side stand so he didn't lose his page and got up from his lounging position. He stood up and his eyes locked with Yukio's.**

 **"** **What's up? You want to know what's up?" He threw his hands up in exasperation, "We've been drifting apart for sometime now, Rin, and I want my brother back!"**

 **Yukio stood up from his spinny-around chair [1], "You think** ** _I don't know_** **but I do. I know you've let the darkness in but y-y-you've disguised it, quite well. It might be enough to fool Shima and Ryuji and all the others but I know you, Nii-San, you're my brother! I always know when somethings up. I guess that's just fucking," Yukio searched for words, "** ** _twin telepathy_** **for you."**

 **Rin's eyes were still fixed on Yukio's.**

 **He didn't know what to say. What was there to say? The shock was like being hit by a truck but it left him speechless. He stood there erect and un-readable.**

 **Yukio slowly stepped forward to Rin, his face softened.** ** _Maybe everyone took death in a different way,_** **Yukio thought.**

 ** _Why? Why is he so bothered about this, how did he know?_** **Rin asked himself.**

 **By now, they were only about one foot away from each other. Yukio closed the gap between them. Yukio slid his hand up to Rin's face, caressing his cheekbones. Yukio felt his heart beat faster and faster.**

 **"** **Nii-San, please," Yukio whispered into his ear, "please talk to me."**

 **Yukio's puppy dog eyes looked to Rin's and he could have sworn that he saw a flicker of emotion in Rin. He was overcoming the darkness.**

 **The silence grew longer as they grew still and speechless. The stillness was unbearable and as if reading each others minds, both Rin and Yukio rushed to their lips. Lips and tongues challenged and dominated each other. It was both their first kiss, and for a first one, it was sure passionate. Maybe it was because all this time, Yukio concealed the feelings he had for his brother. It was wrong, boy did he know it was wrong but he just could not help it.**

 **Rin felt the hem of Yukio's shirts and lifted it up and over Yukio's head and his brother did the same whilst giggling. Rin smiled at his adorable brother.**

 **He inspected Yukio's chest, and for a sixteen-year-old he had quite the six-pack. Yukio stood there looking at Rin seductively.**

 **"** **Nii-San," Yukio said sheepishly, "but I love you, not in the brother way, but** ** _I love you_** **and I want to do things to you that I never thought I'd want to do even though they are wrong."**

 **A side smile creeped up on Rin's face.**

 **"** **Who never said," Rin lifted up his blue shirt over and up his head quickly and flung it carelessly across the room, "I didn't want you?"**

 **He took off his trousers and underwear, then left it there. He stood there butt-naked and tail fully-exposed. He walked over to Yukio and kissed his neck. Yukio moaned with pleasure.**

 **He then started to lick his neck and the trail of which he licked gradually reached to the top of his trousers. Rin fumbled at the buttons on Yukio's trousers. His brother humbly laughed, and undid it himself as well as his underwear. Rin stood up and pushed his brother onto his bed, his brother's back was perched on the wall and his butt was on the bed. He looked like he was enjoying the sight of his brother naked, about to fuck him.**

 **Rin adjusted his brother's position so his butt was facing upwards.**

 **"** **Nii-San, are you sure you want to do this?" Rin asked Yukio.**

 **His brother turned his body to face his brother.**

 **"** **I have never been sure of anything in my life." Yukio replied reassuringly., his face facing the wall, away from him.**

 **Rin, again, adjusted his position of his brother to a way which would satisfy himself.**

 **"** **Because Nii-San," Rin took a small step towards to bed.**

 **"** **I'm a** ** _bad_** **," Rin put a foot onto the wooden panel below the mattress, leaning forward to his brother.**

 **"** ** _Bad_** **," he quietly said, now he slotted in his dick into his brother.**

 **"** ** _Bad_** **," he now whispered, gently thrusting his pelvis back and fourth.**

 **"** ** _Bad_** **," he quietly whispered, [2] he kissed his brother's neck and sucked on there a little.**

 **His mouth hovered above his brothers ear. His jawline was against Yukio's head. He has never been within such close proximities with anyone.**

 **"** **Boy, a demon if you had forgotten." Rin breathed against his ear, in such a manner, it turned on Yukio, "and I have** ** _bad, bad intentions_** **." He seductively warned.**

 **He started to nibble on Yukio's ear whilst thrusting his pelvis back and fourth.**

 **"** **Rin!" Yukio moaned.**

 **Rin giggled and applied his bad, bad intentions.**

 **Yukio sensed his brother getting tired. It had been about ten minutes of sex, tender kisses and caresses. Yukio had felt so high and he kind of regretted letting his brother fuck him because he only knew he would turn his back on him and go to Sheimi.** ** _He is obviously bisexual,_** **Yukio thought,** ** _I need to let him know I love him, so he won't leave me._**

 **"** **Nii-San, let** ** _me_** **have a go." Yukio flirtatiously demanded.**

 **Rin pulled out and lied next to Yukio in the same position as he was in and kissed him. He slotted his tongue into his mouth and searched for his. His tongue was warm and wet but not in a disgusting way, in a pleasurable way. All other senses were dead except for feel, he had his eyes closed but it felt wrong yet right in a way.**

 **Yukio got up and lied on top and did the same. He kissed him on his back and licked him on his neck, by a few minutes, he had love bites everywhere. Nothing that the True Cross Academy couldn't hide.**

 **"** **Ugh," Rin moaned.**

 **"** **Ha Nii-San" Yukio chuckled.**

 **Yukio searched Rin's body for his tail, his fingered trailing up and down his bare skin. His fingered came to a halt when he found it, he started to play around with it. It made Rin whimper and moan in delight.**

 **Rin and Yukio lied there next to each other with arms laced with each others. They were panting. When they regained their breath, Yukio tousled Rin's hair playfully, Rin giggled and Yukio grinned at him. Yukio's smile died down, his facial expression solemn.**

 **"** **You okay, Nii-San?" Rin inquired.**

 **"** **No, I'm** ** _not_** **okay," Yukio said sadly, he adjusted his position so he was on his side, his elbow supporting him. "Just because we had sex doesn't mean you're back, I want to know if you'd come back for real. I need my brother calling me a four-eyed mole face now and then." He moved his face in nearer and softened his expression. "I need you."**

 **"** **Nii-San," Rin looked at him fingers which were entangled with his and looked back up in the eyes. "I'm all yours." He kissed him one last time. This time, it wasn't hot, sticky and passionate, it was gentle, cautious and innocent [3].**

 **Yukio lied on Rins bare chest and they both forgot about the world; Father Fujumoto and dozed off still holding hands.**

 **[1]- I don't know what those types of chairs are called.**

 **[2]- Can you even quietly whisper?**

 **[3]- So ironic**


End file.
